Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 3$ and $y = 2$. $5$ $x$ $^2 + 5$ $y$ $ + 10$
Explanation: Substitute $3$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 5{(3)}^2 + 5{(2)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(9) + 5{(2)} + 10 $ $ = 45 + 10 + 10 $ $ = 65$